


The Heir

by 5eshoes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Girl Power, Historical, I Love You, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5eshoes/pseuds/5eshoes
Summary: "Wait, so you're telling me that the Zar had another son? With another woman? No, It's impossible, he loved his wife way too much to do it" Haizea shook her head while looking at the green eyes of the guy who was standing in front of her, he raised his eyebrow and just shrugged, he wasn't sure about it either, he was telling her what his girlfriend knew."I don't know, this is what Anastasia knew, she told me a couple of months before the massacre, we were talking about what was going on, she just said that maybe her other brother should take the throne if something happened to them, now you're telling me that the Zar told you to give it to the right person who will do good by our country and that deserves to be Zar by blood""Missy I get that you don't know how this works but you're taking ages" an unknown voice from behind her back distracted her from her thoughts."Excuse me?" Haizea raised an eyebrow looking at him surprised, she did hear his - dumb rich people- to his friend."Apology accepted" the boy faked a smile at her leaving her speechless."God, how do we turn him into an educated Zar?"





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My sister who gave me the inspiration for this story❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+sister+who+gave+me+the+inspiration+for+this+story%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



"Wait, so you're telling me that the Zar had another son? With another woman? No, It's impossible, he loved his wife way too much to do it" Haizea shook her head while looking at the green eyes of the guy who was standing in front of her, he raised his eyebrow and just shrugged, he wasn't sure about it either, he was telling her what his girlfriend knew.

"I don't know, this is what Anastasia knew, she told me a couple of months before the massacre, we were talking about what was going on, she just said that maybe her other brother should take the throne if something happened to them, now you're telling me that the Zar told you to give it to the right person who will do good by our country and that deserves to be Zar by blood" Ashton shook his head while following her in the meeting room where there were other people, waiting to know what to do, the whole country was in chaos and nobody knew what to do, the army and the police wanted back the monarchy, the rest of the people wanted something better, they wanted their voice to be heard and they knew that it wouldn't happen if there would have been another Zar. The royal family was rich, they didn't care about anything else but themselves, at least this is what dumb uneducated people thought, which was a problem cause almost the whole population was dumb and uneducated.

"This is driving me crazy, it should be you doing this, not me, nobody will listen to me, I'm a woman, nobody listens to us" the brown haired girl was exasperated from the situation, she couldn't understand why the Zar gave her the task, why he made her promise it, knowing that she never broke a promise before, knowing that she would never break the promise made to him, someone who was so good to her.

"Because I'm just his daughter's boyfriend that nobody knows about, you used to work here, this place worked because of you, 'cause you're more than just a woman, you're smart, brilliant and strong, you will find a solution and they will listen 'cause even the Zar listened to you, they respect you" her best friend answered her question making her smile, that boy always knew what to say and when to say it, the princess was damn lucky to have him as her boyfriend.

Haizea opened the door of the room that was full of people ready to take the throne and the power, the girl took a deep breath, everyone tuned around and stood up in sign of respect, but she knew that they just wanted to make a good impression, but hey didn't need just to make a good impression, they needed to prove that they had the qualities to run the country and until that moment, nobody really them.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but we did a lit bit of research and we come to know that the Zar had a son, so we need to find him, this place belongs to him, this country belongs to him, if he won't want it, then and only then we will start to think about your requests, until then, the police and the army need to keep the country in order and protect it from enemies who think that our country is weak" she used a professional tone, not showing how she was actually feeling, Ashton looked at her confused and surprised, how was she gonna find him if he really existed? 

"We don't want an illegitimate child to run our country!" one of the rich people shook his head, not really agreeing with her decision, none of them really did, neither did her best friend but he didn't really have a voice over the argument.

"The Zar was clear, it has to have royal blood, if you don't like this you can just leave the country" and there it was, all the anger, the pain but mostly anger, it was their fault if they were in that situation, they decided to take down the Zar, they decided to kill them, it was their fault if the country was falling apart, it the economy was falling down even more.

"How dare talk to me like that? You're just a woman, you don't even deserve to be here!" the man walked closer to her but her best friend a couple of police officers got in front of her in a protective way, she was the only person who used to work for the Zar and that was still working for the country, they had to protect her, they couldn't let anything happen to her.

"I suggest you to step back, as long as there is no ruler, I am in charge to decide because I have studied, worked for years for our Zar that you killed! You better stay in your place, Fedoruvich" Haizea managed to use again her professional cold voice, that voice that made everyone fear her, she was small and a woman but her mind was so powerful, she didn't need a fight to win.

People whispered every time she walked past them, other people used to bow down at her feet, like she was a queen or something like that when she was just a person who studied politics and was smart enough to be respected by men, other people used to laugh about her, like there was something funny about her look, there was nothing funny about it but people loved to make assumptions and talk when they knew nothing, just like they loved to talk about Haizea's nonexistent affair with the Zar's son, everyone thought that she was secretly dating him and that was why she was so powerful, when the only one who had a secret relationship was just Anastasia, it wasn't even that much of a secret, her family knew about it and, even if the Zar used to despite Ashton in the beginning, they were ok with that because they knew that, that boy, who was just a normal guy, made their daughter happy and that's all they wanted, to see their kids happy.

That was why she couldn't believe that the Zar cheated, he loved his family way too much to do it, he loved his wife way too much to cheat, he fought so hard to manage to marry his wife since his family didn't want him to, why would he do that if he knew that there was a chance to destroy everything he built with sweat and tears?

He was a human being like everyone else, she knew that a lot of people used to cheat, then why was he any different? Just because he had royal blood? That didn't make him any better and she knew it, then why didn't she want to believe it?

Maybe cause her mother once cheated and she knew how it felt like to know it, maybe because the Zar was like a second father to her and she felt like she was part of their family, maybe 'cause she didn't want to believe that even someone with royal blood could do such a thing, such a dumb thing,

"Missy I get that you don't know how this works but you're taking ages" an unknown voice from behind her back distracted her from her thoughts, she turned around to face the person who spoke and saw a basic blonde guy with hair that looked like a pigeon nest, blue eyes , he was wearing a ripped shirt that probably used to be white but it was brown, he was tall but everyone in that country was tall, and yet, he didn't seem to be Russian, he had a weird accent.

"I know how it works, it just almost empty, sorry for wasting your time" she smiled taking her water and took a step back, she would have just walked away if that dumb uneducated person wouldn't have said anything else.

"Excuse me?" Haizea raised an eyebrow looking at him surprised, she did hear his – dumb rich people- to his friend, she was done of people thinking like that of them, that just 'cause they had money, just because they didn't suffer like them, just because they were different they were dumb, that they didn't know how to do normal everyday things.

"Apology accepted" the boy faked a smile at her leaving her speechless, there was just one person who managed to talk to her like that and it was her best friend, nobody else was allowed to talk to her like that, a stranger definitely wasn't.

"You could also leave now, there are other people who want water" he added pissing her off and did something she would have done if she was a normal person, she just poured the water at him, even if it was very cold outside, the people around of them looked at them shook and it found it kind of funny, well it was kind of funny 'cause she was untouchable, if another woman did this to a man, it would have been very different.

She was laying in her bed while looking at the ceiling, thinking, praying for everything to get better but she knew it was hard, it was a country of wild people, angry people who didn't fear the Zar anymore 'cause there was no Zar, they felt like they could do whatever they wanted without ending up in jail, not ending up getting killed.

A sigh got out of her lips, stood up from her bed when one of the woman that worked for her father gave her a letter, she knew damn well from who it was, it wasn't really a good time to think about her love life, but she just wanted to know, she wanted to know where he was, if he was doing fine, if he managed to leave the country and finally go America as he always wanted, she hoped that he did, that he finally managed to get the happy life he deserved to have, it just hurt 'cause she knew that she couldn't be in it, even if she was never in it, because of her own decision.

<< My dear Haizea;

I've heard what happened, people couldn't stop talking about it, I was worried, I was worried about you, I thought that you were still in the building when it happened, I'm glad that you weren't, I don't know how I would live knowing that you are dead.

I've also heard that you're in charge for now and it makes me SO happy, you deserve it, you deserve it so much after how hard you worked for it, you always wanted to change things, and now you can, please, don't make the decision just because you made a promise, I know that it hurts but they are gone, you and the rest of the country are still alive, you need to think about them and what they want.

It hurts not to be there with you, you know? I almost got back home for you, to hold you close and help you figure this mess out, then I remembered why the Zar chose you: you are smart and strong, you don't need me, you never did 'cause you do so great by yourself, you're the strongest person I know and maybe this is why I fell for you. It took me a while to realize it, maybe too long since now I'm in a different continent and I'm building a life for myself, but you were right, we couldn't work out, too different to last, too stubborn to love each other, too professional to have a relationship.

I hope that you find someone, someone good enough for you, someone who will make you want to yell to the world how much you love them, someone who you will love as much as i loved you , I also hope that Ashton is doing alright, I hope that the two of you won't give up on each other, please don't give up on him, help him get through this, help him move on and be happy again.

This is the last time you're gonna hear from me, be happy, be brave, be the best version of yourself, goodbye sweet angel, I hope to see you again one day-

Joseph Kovar>>

A tear rolled down her cheek but she dried it very fast, not wanting to be seen crying or heard sobbing, she stood up and fixed her long big dress before going downstairs, she saw her father sleeping near the fireplace, a sigh got out of her lips, she used her sweet tone and woke him up, telling him that he should go to bed and that she had some work to do.

Haizea got out of the house after wearing her coat, it was late, almost midnight and the city was finally quiet, there was no more screaming, no more fighting, no more people destroying whatever they could destroy, she could hear the laughs of the men who were getting out from the bars, drunk and maybe high, she was scared of them, terrified 'cause she knew what they could do to her, especially if they were angry and she knew that everybody in that country was angry.

The girl started walking towards the house of her best friend, wanting to make sure that he was doing alright, Joseph was right, she had to check out on him even if she used to spend almost all day with him, but she also knew that there was the Ashton at work and the Ashton at home and they were very different people.

"Ash could you open?" she asked once she arrived in front of his door, the white snow was slowly falling from the sky, the cold air made her face turn red, her eyes water, her hands were freezing and in that moment she asked herself how did poor people survive during the winter? Especially in a country that it was always so cold. 

"Haizea hey, is everything alright?" Ashton opened the door before closing the bottle of whiskey and putting it away, trying to hide the truth but she could smell it, she could smell the alcohol.

"You tell me" Haizea got inside the house and he shook his head, the last thing he needed and wanted was to let her see him like that.

"Please go home, I'm fine, it's late" 

"I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me so we do this in my way" she shook her head and took her gloves off before starting to look for the alcohol, the curly guy sighed before falling on his couch that made a weird noise, he was too tired to fight, too tired to care about what she was doing.

"This won't stop me and you know it, you're wasting your time" he rolled his green eyes before closing them, feeling very sleepy.

"It should! She's gone, alright? She won't be able to tell you how disappointed she is, but I can and I know that she would be if she was here"

"But she isn't so it doesn't matter" the English guy shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, like her being dead wasn't much of a big deal, that not being able to hold her every night wasn't a big deal, but it was, it was for him and she knew it.

"You said this when you lost your mom and we both know what happened" 

"Don't you dare" he pointed his green eyes to her brown ones, she knew that naming his mom was a bad move, but he needed to be reminded of what happened, even if it was a bad, heartbreaking memory.

"Ashton I love you so much and you know that I loved her too, she was like a sister to me, you're hurting, I know that, I know that the pain I am feeling is not the same that you are feeling but, remember what she told you, remember what you said to her the last time you saw each other, remember the look in her eyes when you told her goodbye, at least you managed to do that, you need to let it go, move forward because you're still here, still alive and you need to live the best of your life, for the two of you" Haizea sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder, the boy opened his watery eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek but he didn't bother to dry it, he knew that it wasn't a lonely tear, that others would have followed it and he was right.

Seeing her best friend cry felt like a punch in the stomach, him, out of all the people, didn't deserve to hurt like that, not again.

"I miss her so fucking much and it just hits me at night, you know? In the morning I was used to not see her next to me, she used to go to the hospital and help there, but she was always there, waiting for me in bed, telling me how much she hated to not see me during the day and God! I hate the fact that I never took her away from that damn family as we wanted, maybe if I did she would still be alive" he sighed and she took away his tears even if she was crying herself too, she stood there for a while until he fell asleep, the talked for a while, imagine how it would have been if they came from different places, if they lived somewhere like in America and they just met at school, but then, again, they were glad of how it happened, it wasn't just a teenage love story, it was much more, he knew it, she knew it and the royal family did too.

She left after throwing away the alcohol, when she got out she noticed that it was even colder than before, she wore her gloves pretty fast, put the hood on and started walking towards her home, but decided to take the shorter way, it was late, it was dark and cold and she just wanted to feel safe, thing that she didn't feel since she got out of Ashton's house, she could hear voices, laughs and the smell of alcohol, but most important thing she could hear the disgusting things they were saying about her and how much they would have loved to make her scream their names.

It disgusted her the fact that most of the people thought about woman just like people to procreate with, slaves to clean their houses and how they thought that they were a body to have sex with, they were more than that and the fact that people still didn't understand it made her pissed, she knew that her country was like stuck back in time, but it wasn't anymore 1500, it was almost the end of 1917 and they needed to start seeing things like the rest of the world.

She heard them ask her to stop, that they needed indications but she didn't stop, she knew that they weren't from another town, she saw them that morning near the bar, again, plus she was born in St. Petersburg , she knew everyone in that place and everyone knew her, a woman that goes to university and ends up working for the Zar wasn't something that happened everyday, it was something "weird" according to them since women just needed to know how to cook, clean and take care of kids according to them.

"Come on! Stop with the high attitude!" one of them touched her shoulder while laughing but she moved away pretty fast, feeling disgusted just because she was touched by one of them.

"Leave me alone!" the girl yelled while starting to really fear them, especially 'cause they seemed to find the situation funny, they all laughed and got closer to the girl who had nothing to hit them with.

"How about you do what she said?" a familiar voice came from behind them and she kind of felt safe, he was poor, not a creeper.

"And we should do that because?" one of them asked and the boy just shrugged like he didn't really care about what they wanted to do, and the feeling of being safe vanished pretty quickly.

"There are some cops here, we all know that she's the one on charge of them" 

and that cold, meaningless quote seemed to actually worry them since they backed off and started to walk away, a sigh of relief got out of her lips and closed her eyes while thanking God. The blonde guy looked at her very carefully before getting closer to her, slowly, not wanting to scare her away.

"I hope you're doing good" he spoke and Haizea nodded pretty fast while looking up, she couldn't really see him since it was very dark, but she recognized that voice, it was the same person she poured the water to.

"I am, I am, and it's thanks to you, I don't know how to thank you" some hair fell from her hood and she put It back inside of it, the unknown guy just shrugged while trying to look at her eyes but without actually managing since it was dark.

"Giving me some dry clothes would be a good start" a laugh got out of their lips at the same time and Haizea actually nodded, she owed it to him, she didn't know how it was gonna end up if he didn't scare them away and for some reason she was pissed at herself, she never froze like that, she always managed to fight back but maybe she never really knew how to fight for her own life since she was never in danger, just like Anastasia and the others, they didn't know how to fight for their lives and they couldn't.

"You must be freezing, oh my God, I'm so sorry" she apologized before starting to walk again knowing that he would have followed her, nobody said a word while walking, they could hear the noise the snow made when they would step on it, the air that got out of their moths made small clouds, the boy's hands were blue like almost all his body, she was surprised, he helped her even if she almost made him die of hypothermia, he had something good in him and that proved that he really did.

Once they arrived in front of her house he looked at the place, the lights of it made the vision pretty clear, only by looking at it he could feel the warm of that place, he felt jealous, she got to grow up in there, she got to go to school, he did too but it was a shitty school, she got to have a family, thing that he always wanted to have. 

Haizea opened the door and got inside after him, it was just like he thought it would be, warm and full of pictures, but it surprised him the fact that there were no pictures of her mother, it was just her and a man, probably her father, well, at least she had him, she had a place to call home. The blondie kept on looking around, she told him to follow her upstairs and to walk slowly, her father was a light sleeper, even a mosquito could wake him up.

They got inside her room, it was big, tidy but still full of papers and books, the fire in the fireplace was still on, she could finally see him and he didn't seem to be alright, his eyes were red and watery because of the cold wind, his face was all read besides his lips that were blue just like his ears, his nails and fingers were purple, the guilt started to increase inside of her, she pushed him slowly towards the fireplace where he sat down on the chair, his hands hurt like hell while he was warming them up, he barely managed to move them, they were almost frozen.

Haizea opened up her wardrobe and gabbed one of his friend's warm shirt, got closer to the guy who was still warming up his hands and feet that were even worse than his hands, she started to warm up the shirt too but then she had an amazing idea.

"Why don't you take a shower? There is warm water" she asked the boy who looked at her surprised and confused, why was she being so nice? He just scared them away 'cause it was the right thing to do, not because he wanted her to feel pity about him, he didn't need it, especially not from a rich person.

"I don't need your charity, I have survived like this for 22 years, I can keep going" he shook his head and stood up, only then she noticed how tall he was.

"It's not charity, it's me trying to apologize" 

"It's not like we're gonna see each other ever again so I don't think that it matters, just like it doesn't matter if I forgive you or not, you just want me to keep my mouth shut or me to say that you're not that bad" his blue eyes were pointed at her brown ones while Haizea kept on looking at him surprised, he was smart, he managed to understand it, she was also surprised by the fact that he wasn't gonna accept it even if he needed it very much, he was poor and maybe even homeless but he still had dignity, she liked that.


End file.
